A Family Unlike Any Other
by Ciraeth
Summary: A family like the Weasley-Potters would only come once in a lifetime. With so many members there was just as many stories to tell. It was time for the new lot to begin their stories.
1. August 31st 2009

**Author's Note: This is a story that aims to follow through the lives of the Next Generation of Potters and Weasleys through their Hogwarts Years. It begins in 2009 with the start of Teddy Lupin's First Year.**

 **August 31** **st** **2009**

It was well known that there would never be a family quite like the Weasley-Potters; not in size, nor skill, nor power, influence or success. They were a diverse bunch, each with their own distinctive personalities, their likes and dislikes, their hobbies and their abilities. But one thing they all shared in common was their love of one another. They would stick by each other through thick and thin. Nothing could truly break the bond that the family had.

On this particular day they were found celebrating their youngest member's first birthday at their usual place of choice, the Burrow. Lily who was now growing into a feisty toddler was absolutely ecstatic about all the attention that she was getting. Her laughter could have been heard from miles away as everybody cooed over her, making her laugh with funny faces and noises. But she wasn't the only reason the party was being thrown.

Teddy Lupin was due to start his first day at Hogwarts the next day. He was nervous to say the least but also bouncing with excitement at the thought. He had been dreaming of going to Hogwarts ever since he could remember. He could not wait to explore the castle, to see all the wondrous things that his godfather had told him about.

But as he looked out to his family playing and laughing he could not help but feel sad to see them go. The Weasleys and the Potters as well as the Longbottoms and the Scamanders all had made him feel like he was apart of a loving family even though his were long gone. Sure he loved his grandmother Andromeda with all his heart and thankful for all she had done but she could never really give him siblings like the Potters had or friends like the Weasleys. They loved him the way he imagined his parents would have, unconditionally and whole-heartedly.

The adults were all seated on a large dinner table set up outside. Mrs and Mr Weasley were seated at the end of the table, watching their grandchildren with joy in their eyes. Next to them Fleur and Bill were in a deep conversation with Percy, whose muggle wife Audrey nodded along even though she was never completely sure on what her magical family was on about. Charlie, George and Angelina were out tumbling with the kids whilst his godfather Harry, his wife Ginny and their best friends Ron, Hermione, Neville and his wife Hannah, talked about all sorts of things from Quidditch to ministry affairs. Finally Luna who was fascinated with the ever-present garden gnomes was studying them along with her husband Rolf.

Looking out to the kids playing he not for the first time, wished he could be that young and without a care in the world. He saw Dominique climbing trees even though both her mother and her closest cousin Molly shrieked that it was dangerous and to get down right this minute. Trailing behind the two girls was Frank Longbottom II with a big smile on his face as he adoringly stared out to Dom.

Then there was Roxanne who loved Qudditch with a passion and as such was passing a miniature quaffle back and forth with her partner in crime Louis. Both six years old, they had been inseparable since birth.

Of course there were the two troublemakers James and Fred. Both were already living up to their namesakes at the tender age of five with their frequent pranks and tendency to get in trouble. Poor Alice Longbottom II was unfortunately their age and thus their frequent target. This didn't mean that she was an easy victim; no in fact with her fiery spirit she often hit back twice as hard as they hit. It was for this reason that the boys, particularly James, loved pranking her. An easy target was just no fun.

James' younger brother Albus, a much quieter but just as lively was found as usual with his favourite cousin Rose, a little away from everyone else as they talked and played together. Rose who loved books was showing him an old copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ that her mother had recently found which he looked on with exaggerated interest to not hurt her feelings.

Then were there the little toddlers, Lucy and the Scamander twins. Whilst Lucy and Lorcan tumbled around as they tried walking on their little legs, Lysander was found looking at bugs and other little insects that his mother had shown him.

The youngest male Weasley Hugo, two months away from turning two, had given up trying to play with his older cousins and instead was found cooing over his younger cousin Lily.

Finally there was Victorie, who as the oldest cousin had to taken it upon herself to make sure everyone was okay, was found going around checking for scrapes and bruises and breaking up any little squabbles. Teddy, who admittedly found her very pretty, had always hoped that despite being two years older than her, they would be good friends even with how shy she became around him. Now that he would be going to Hogwarts he wouldn't be able to see her for a long time, something he was not looking forward too.

"How're you going there Ted? Excited for Hogwarts?" Asked his godfather's best friend Ron.

"Yeah can't wait. I'm going to miss you all though."

"Don't worry Teddy. We'll write everyday. Won't we Harry?" Ginny Potter said getting her husband's attention.

"Of course Teddy. Everyday. But you'll probably end up having such a fun time that you'll forget to write us. I bet that you'll end up with piles and piles of unopened letters stored under your bed."

"That won't happen I swear. I'll write back everyday. No matter what's going on." Teddy replied back earnestly.

"Oh we know you will." Ginny said ruffling his hair. Immediately it turned blue, his favourite hair colour, making Lily look over with excitement. She more so than anyone, never got tired of seeing Teddy use his metamorphic abilities. She loved it when he pulled faces and whenever he changed his nose shape she immediately broke out in laughter. Harry said it was lifesaver when she started crying, just one little look from Teddy and she was fine. Well as long as she was fed within the next thirty seconds. Her first word had even been his name. He never felt so happy in his life until she called out to him a month ago. It was the best feeling in the world. He realised with a jolt that he would miss her growing up. He would miss seeing her take her first steps, learning to properly talk and growing up to be a strong healthy girl. In fact he'd miss all the kids growing up. Again he was struck with want to be their age again, to stay with them.

"Given any thought to what house you'll be?" Ron asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Well…" In all honesty he pushed the thought of the Sorting to the furthest part of his mind. There was a slight, indirect pressure to be placed in Gryffindor and whilst he didn't lack any of their characteristics he privately thought that he was much more suited to be placed in Hufflepuff.

"Oh leave him alone. Ron. The hat will decide when the time comes. Who knows until then?" Ron's wife Hermione scolded.

"Take it easy I was just asking a simple question. Though he looks like he'd be a Gryffindor. Just like your dad."

"Really I think he's more of Hufflepuff, just like his mum." said Ginny with a knowing smile. He smiled gratefully at her. The last thing he wanted was everyone to automatically assume he'd be in Gryffindor.

Before Ron could reply a loud crash was heard. They all looked over with only half-concern (they were used to explosions and things breaking by now) to find Fred and James surrounded by broken pieces of Mrs Weasley precious vase.

"JAMES!" Ginny yelled as the same time Angelina yelled "FRED!" The two of them and their husbands quickly made their way over to the scene.

"What is it this time?" Harry said carrying a now sleeping Lily on his shoulder. "Ah you two, that explains it. Alright fess up which one of you broke the vase." He continued after waving his wand to wordlessly repair it.

"It was him!" They both immediately shouted, pointing to each other.

"Okay now which one of you is lying?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Fred if you were the one to do it speak up." George said with an unusual amount of parental authority.

"Alright Dad it was me." James said after seeing his mother's knowing gaze.

"Excellent. George I believe you owe me five galleons." Harry said delightfully.

"Harry!"" Ginny scolded.

"What one of them breaks something every time we meet up. George and I thought we'd have a bet to see who would be the first to do so. George since my kid did so, five galleons."

"You sure you didn't do it Freddie?" George asked desperately.

"Sorry Dad not this time." Fred replied as Angelina angrily shouted "George!"

"Instead of betting on whether your son will be the first one to cause trouble you should be disciplining him!" said Ginny angrily.

"I've tried. But he's named after my father and Sirius. He's bound to cause trouble."

"Harry." Ginny warned

"Ugh fine. James no flying for a week."

"But Daaaad."

"No buts." At the look on his father's face James immediately shut up. "Now go on and for god's sake stay away from anything breakable."

"Same goes for you Fred." George half-heartily said at the look on his wife's face.

Both boys immediately scrambled away determined to escape any further punishment.

It was moments like these about his family that Teddy loved. The troublemaking, the jokes, the comical arguments between the husbands and wives, moments like that he'd miss.

"Alright I better get Teddy back to Andromeda. He has a big day tomorrow after all." Harry announced soon after.

Already? Teddy hadn't realised how long he had been here. With a sunken heart he realised that this would be the last time he would seem them until Christmas. Four whole months without them.

"Kids come say goodbye to Teddy." Said Ginny. Within seconds all the kids, except for Victorie and Lily, were tackling him to the ground.

"Oh come Dad, Teddy doesn't have to go just yet does he." James whined.

"I'm afraid he does." Harry replied.

"Don't go." Cried Albus, who at three years old didn't realise how long he was going for.

"Sorry Al. I have too. But I'll write everyday."

"Yes he will." Ginny said picking up a tearful Albus.

As he hugged and kissed everyone goodbye he could not stop the tears from rolling down his checks. He hastily wiped them away determined that none of the adults would see his tears.

"Have fun at Hogwarts Teddy. Tell me all about it when you get back." A blushing Victorie shyly said to him after the rest of the kids had said goodbye.

"Of course Vic." Replied Teddy.

After a final kiss on the cheek to Lily and Ginny and a hug to James and Albus, he made his way over to the fireplace for floo transport.

"You go first Teddy." Harry offered.

As clear as he could muster he shouted "17 Arlington Avenue", and all at once their smiling faces disappeared and he was instead greeting by his loving grandma.

"Oh finally you're back Teddy. Did you have fun?" She greeted him as soon as Harry had arrived.

"Loads." Teddy happily answered.

"Harry dear are you all good to take him tomorrow?"

"Yeah just have him ready by 9:30. I'll drive him to the station."

"Are the kids coming?"

"Can't I'm afraid. I'm not sure James and Al would let him go if I let them come."

"Not sure I'm okay with letting him go either." Andromeda agreed.

"Grandma I'll be fine." Teddy whined.

"I know you will sweetie. Still I don't want to see my little Teddy go."

"I'm not little anymore."

"Yes you are. You will always be to me. Even when you turn seventeen. Isn't that right Harry?"

" 'Course Andromeda. He will always be my little Teddy too." He said clasping a hand on his shoulder. "But I best be off now. I'll see you tomorrow Teddy."

"Bye Harry." He said giving him a hug. And then within a few seconds he was gone too.

"Alright you be best be off to bed. It's late and you have a long day ahead of you.

That he very well did.


	2. September 1st 2009 (Part I)

**September 1** **st** **2009:**

"Teddy!" A loud voice yelled, waking Teddy from his peaceful slumber. For a second he wondered why his grandmother was yelling at the top of voice as such an early hour, until it hit him. Today was the day he would be finally going to Hogwarts.

"I'm up." Teddy yelled back, racing to the dining room. There he was greeted with what could only describe as a large buffet of breakfast foods. His grandmother had gone well and truly beyond for his first day.

"Looks delicious." He told her when she came in from the kitchen.

"Well I thought I do something special since it's the last time I'll see you for a while." She replied a little sadly. "I'm making sure you're well fed. You can't trust what these schools are giving to you nowadays."

"Grandma it's Hogwarts. I'll be more than fine. Harry and Ron told me all about the feasts and how they have such amazing food." Said Teddy, "Not that anyone's cooking is better than yours." He added as an afterthought. Though it was perfectly true. No one had better cooking than his grandmother.

"That's sweet Ted. You always know the way to your grandma's old heart. Now once you're done quickly go and clean up. You need to get dressed soon Harry's coming in less than an hour."

"Sure thing." He answered. He hastily finished eating before he rushed upstairs. He was far too excited to keep still. With the speed of only an excited eleven-year-old boy could muster, he quickly got ready before joining his grandmother once again.

"Okay here's your trunk." Andromeda said pulling his luggage into the living room. In it lay all his schoolbooks, his robes, potions ingredients and most importantly his wand; 11 ½ inches, unyielding, made of pear wood and with a unicorn hair core.

On it lay perched his barn owl Simba, named for his favourite character from his favourite childhood movie _The Lion King_. The integration of muggle pop culture and technology had occurred rapidly in the last ten years or so and for that Teddy was very grateful. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without watching cartoons every morning _._

But at Hogwarts technology was strictly forbidden as outlined in his letter. Though it was a widespread known fact that the kids always found their way to sneak it in. It happened so frequently that a mini black market had been created amongst the students, especially amongst the muggle-borns. Though it was useless since no technology was able to work within the boundaries because of the spells put up.

Just then Teddy heard a car pulling up in their unused driveway. Teddy would be driven to Kings Cross since side-along apparation always made him feel sick, he didn't live close enough to a portkey location, flying was out of the question and he couldn't exactly floo into the station.

Teddy had rarely ridden in a car, as most wizard children didn't need to, and as such he was quite excited.

"Harry's here." Andromeda told him.

He looked at himself once more in the mirror trying to make himself look as smart as possible. His usual turquoise coloured hair had been replaced with his natural sandy hair colour as his grandmother had told him that it would be unusual to the other students to see an eleven year old with blue hair. His big, brown eyes remained the same, as did his other facial features. He learned his lesson the hard way when he messed around too much with his nose and ears.

"Look at you, all grown up. Reminds me of Dora's first day. If only she could see you now. She'd be so happy and full of pride. Your father too." His grandmother said looking him over with a sad smile on her face, which made his heart ache. "Now are sure you've got everything. Wand. Check. Robes. Check. Books. Check. Write to me if you've forgotten anything alright then dear." She continued walking him out the front door.

"Is he all ready to go 'Dromeda?" Harry greeted with smile.

"Yep. His trunk is right here if you don't mind Harry."

"Not all 'Dromeda." Harry said, as he began to lug the trunk into his car.

"Now Teddy, remember to be good. I don't want any letters being sent home about setting some teacher's hair on fire. Goodness knows I've already had my fill from Dora's days at Hogwarts." Andromeda said before placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Don't worry. I'll keep myself out of trouble. The only letters you'll be getting sent home is from me. I promise. I'll write to you every week. Every day if that's what makes you happy."

"Thanks sweetheart. But I suppose you are grown up enough now. You'll be fine. After all it is _Hogwarts._ " She said bending down to hug him one last time. It was only ever up close that he realised how old she actually was; with her grey hair and wrinkles in her smile. But to Teddy she had always seemed younger with her vibrant personality.

"Alright we be best be off now if Teddy wants to make the train." Harry said as the two broke from their hug.

"Bye sweetie. Remember to write as soon as you get the chance. I'll miss you. I love you." Andromeda said as Teddy got into the car.

"Love you too. And I'll remember to write. Loads. I promise."

"I know you will. I'll be seeing you at Christmas remember. Bye." Andromeda said before closing the door.

She watched her grandson and his godfather pull out from the driveway and down to the street. And as much as she loved Harry with all her heart and was eternally grateful for everything he had done, she could not help but think that her daughter and her husband ought to have been the ones to send him off.

"All right there Teddy?" His godfather asked him as they neared the station.

"Of course. I'm going to Hogwarts after all."

"I know. The best place on Earth. Just don't get into too much trouble okay? And by that I mean don't be like me, Ron and Hermione. Looking back I'm surprised we got any schoolwork done at all."

"Oh I'm sure nobody could get into _that_ type of trouble anymore." He said sincerely.

"I hope not." Harry said with a tinge of worry.

Teddy had grown up with the stories; his godfather surviving the killing curse when he was mere baby, coming into Hogwarts and facing Voldemort at the age of eleven. Saving his future wife Ginny from a basilisk from a memory-form of Riddle in his second year, Teddy's own father coming into Harry's life when he was 13 and the secrets that their fathers and their friends had shared, the deadly Triwizard Tournament and the devastating outcomes in his fourth year, the ministry's denial of Voldemort's return, the founding of Dumbledore's Army as retaliation and the horrible events that transpired in the Department of Mysteries when he was only fifteen, Dumbledore's death and the subsequent fight in his sixth year and of course the fight to stop Voldemort when Harry was just seventeen. All of course with Ron and Hermione by his side.

It was important to Harry that the kids found out straight from him rather than from some article in the Daily Prophet or a History of Magic lesson. It was both unfair and wouldn't entirely be the truth. Not to mention they couldn't exactly avoid the truth when Harry was always being whisked away from some Ministerial celebration or opening of some new building (though Harry declined at every possible opportunity).

It was only until the summer that Teddy had finally been told out all the left out details. Details that Harry thought he should know as he was finally old enough and that he would probably hear some odd version of the truth at Hogwarts, since the general public did not know every single detail. Details about Teddy's parents, the hardships that the trio faced on the run and most devastatingly how his connection had impacted him especially in his fifth year and in the latter months of the War and other small details, not known to the general public as well.

Some of the things had certainly shocked him but it also filled in some of the missing blanks. He had been forbidden to tell some of the darker stuff to the younger kids since it'd be harder to comprehend and that all the parents had decided they would tell them the summer before they started Hogwarts.

"We're here." Harry announced as they pulled into the busy parking lot.

Teddy eagerly got out of the car as a new burst of energy flew through him. He was so close to Hogwarts now. Within hours he'd finally be there.

"Woah slow down. Don't want to get yourself hurt do we now?" Harry said with a knowing smile as Teddy struggled to get his trunk out of the car. "I'll get it. Just try to say still."

Stay still! How could Teddy stay still! He was going to Hogwarts. The most magical place on Earth!

"I'll try." Teddy said non-committedly.

"Sure you will." Harry said hefting the trunk out of his car. "All right trunk's here and so is your owl. You all ready to go. The wall to platform 9 ¾ is just round the corner. Remember to not attract any unwanted attention. I'm in too good of a mood to have go round oblivating people."

"Not to worry Harry. I'm on my best behaviour." Teddy said with a laugh.

"Those words always give me anxiety. It's what James says when he's getting up to his _worst_ behaviour." Harry replied smiling at the thought.

"Ah but some of his worst behaviour has led to some of the best magic a five year old could do."

"I suppose you're right. Such a gifted child is worth all that pain."

"And all the galleons you've won from George." Teddy said referring to yesterday's bet.

"That too." Harry said laughing. "All right. That's the wall. Remember don't draw attention. Also be quick. Just run straightforward. "

"Got it." Teddy said preparing himself. He ran as fast as he could, forgetting about the muggles around him until he passed through the wall.

A sharp contrast to the very muggle and industrial Kings Cross, Platform 9 ¾ was full of magic and wonder. The scarlet train stood out vividly as hordes of school kids kissed their parents goodbye before hurrying off to their friends in their carriages. He wished that his own parents were here sending him off. But in that moment as Harry looked down at him with such love and care he could not help but feel happy and grateful for all he had. Especially in comparison to the life Harry had before he went to Hogwarts.

"It's almost eleven. You best be getting on the train soon." Said Harry. Teddy knew that Harry never liked being in these thick sort of crowds where people gaped in amazement at him, as so many schoolchildren and adults did now.

"Before I go I want to thank you for everything. Not just for dropping me off here but also for raising me like I was your son even though you were only seventeen when I was born. Just thank you." Teddy abruptly blurted it out. He only meant to thank Harry for driving him but being here had made Teddy truly appreciate everything he had. It seemed wrong not to tell him how grateful he was.

"Teddy." Harry said with a tear in his eye. He bent down so that he was eye-level with his godson, "Raising you has been one of the best parts of my life. Don't forget that. It should be me thanking you really."

Without anything else to say the two tightly hugged. They stood there for a little while and suddenly Teddy didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to stay right there with Harry.

But as the warning bell signalled Teddy knew it was time to go. Harry hugged him one last time before whispering that he loved him.

"I love you too, Harry."

"I know. Now get on before the train leaves without you. Also before I forget I gave you a little something of my own. It's on your trunk. Something our dads used to have a lot of fun with at Hogwarts." Said Harry as he pushed his trunk onto the carriage.

"What kind of thing?"

"You'll see. But remember to use it responsibly." Harry said with a wink, "Now go. Don't want the train to leave without you, do you?"

"Of course not." He said jumping into the carriage. Not even a single minute later the train doors closed and the wheels had began to move.

"Good luck. I'll see you at Christmas Ted!" yelled Harry from the platform.

"See you at Christmas!" Teddy shouted back. And soon enough the platform had vanished along with his godfather.


	3. September 1st 2009 (Part II)

**September 1** **st** **2009 (Part II)**

Teddy moved through the corridors of the train, peaking through every carriage hoping to find it empty. No such luck. Instead the closest he came was a carriage in which a lone boy about his own age currently sat, gazing out the window. He was extremely tan but with copper red hair and light graze of freckles on his face not unlike the Weasley's.

"You mind if I set here." Teddy asked rather timidly.

"Of course." The boy said eager for some company. He had a light Irish accent, which explained the red hair and freckles.

"Edward Lupin. But call me Teddy. Everybody does." He introduced himself.

"Raphael Lopez. Call me Raph. Everybody does." Raph repeated in a light manner. "Your first year as well?" He then asked hopefully.

"Yeah. It's exciting isn't? Finally getting to go to Hogwarts after all this time."

"Well if 'all this time' means less than a year than yeah." The boy answered, confusing Teddy.

"Oh-wait, then you must be a muggle-born." Teddy said once it hit him.

"That's what the professor called me. Muggle-born means born to normal people right?"

"If you mean normal people as in non-witches and wizards then yes."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like _that._ It's just that everything's so unreal you know. Well actually you wouldn't since you grew up with magic. But for me it wasn't real. It existed in Disney movies and cartoons."

"Oh I love Disney movies. My grandmother showed me them as a kid. I even named my owl Simbaafter _The Lion King_. I have to warn you though, not everything in the movies are accurate."

"You named your _owl_ Simba, after a _lion_?" He said with an amused look on his face, "Though I suppose I did name my cat Flounder fromThe Little Mermaid."

"Isn't Flounder the fish?"

"Exactly." And at that the boys both cracked up in laughter in the way only eleven year old boys did.

"Boys would you like anything." The trolley lady's voice rang out, breaking their laughter.

"A box of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts, fizzing whizzbees and peppermint toads." Teddy answered immediately. Though he had eaten a large breakfast he was already getting hungry.

"Um. What is all that." Raph said, anxiously looking over to the assorted sweets.

"Oh right you're muggle-born. You've never even seen half this stuff. Well in this case I'm buying for you as well."

"Wait you don't have to do that." Raph said, nervously looking at the trolley.

"Nonsense. It's my way of welcoming you into the magical world." Teddy said sincerely before turning back to the trolley lady, "Two of everything I've just said." 

"Sure thing dear." The trolley lady said as she exchanged the sweets for Teddy's money, before hurrying off to the next carriage.

"So what is all that." Raph said still apprehensive.

"This is some of the finest candy you'll ever see. Okay first you have fizzing whizzbees. Kind of like muggle pop-rocks. Next you have my personal favourite. Peppermint toad; hops realistically in your stomach!"

"And that's supposed to be good?" Raph asked, a little scared.

"Of course it is!" Teddy replied with a cheery smile, but seeing the look on Raph's face he supposed that he should dial it down.

"Alright lets start with something simple. Here we have you standard chocolate frog. The chocolate is of course amazing but the real treat is the cards. Each one has a famous wizard or witch on it. Here start your collection with this one."

"There's no other catch?"

"None. Come on, have at it."

"Alright, alright." He said before plopping the piece of chocolate in his mouth. The effect was instantaneous.

"That's amazing!" Raph cried out in delight. "Who knew wizard candy was this good."

"Told you." Teddy said as Raphael looked as his card in amazement.

"Hey this guy on the card. He has the same last name as you. Lupin right?"

Teddy froze. He must have some of the worst luck in the world. How many cards were there? Hundreds at the very least. And yet Raph had to pick the one with his father on it.

"Remus Lupin: Order of Merlin: First Class, Member of the 1st and 2nd Order of the Phoenix, fought in the first and second battles of Hogwarts, etc. That's amazing. There was a battle at Hogwarts? Wait there was _two_ battles at Hogwarts. And he fought in both. Is this guy a relative of your or something?"

"Yeah he's my dad." Teddy said sadly as he plucked the card out of Raphael's hands. His father smiled and waved at him, but he still felt this gaping hole inside him as strong as ever.

"Well you don't seem to be too happy about it. I mean why wouldn't you? He sounds like a hero."

"He is. At least he was. He passed away in the second battle of Hogwarts. Along with my mother." This was technically the first time he ever told someone that since the whole wizarding world already knew the story about Teddy Lupin, the orphan godson of the famous Harry Potter and all.

"Oh my god. I had no idea. I'm so sorry. If I knew…" Raphael immediately began apologising.

"Don't worry about. Like you said you had no idea. Anyway could I have a look at the cards for a second."

"Yeah of course. Whatever you want. You paid for it after all."

"You see they usually come in the same pack. My mother and father I mean."

"She's on one of the cards too?"

"Of course. She did much the same as my dad. They died fighting in what they believed in." He said as he ripped the chocolate frog packet open. Sure enough there she was as well. Smiling and waving like his father. Only she changed her hair colour in differing, vivid shades. From sunshine yellow, to lime green, to ruby red and finally to the bubble-gum pink in which he knew was her favourite.

"What she doing with her hair?" Raph asked curiously.

"Oh she's a Metamorphmagus like me."

"A _what?_ "

"Metamorphmagus. Means we can change our appearance to whatever we like. See?" Teddy answered as changed his hair colour to pastel blue.

"Woah. That is so cool. How'd you do that? Can you learn to be one of the metamorpa-thingies?"

"A Metamorphmagus. And no you cannot become one. You're only born with it. Like I am."

"Damn. I was looking forward to learning to do that. Can you change anything else?"

"Yeah but sometimes it can get a little messy and I don't really want to show up my first day with a duck-bill. But I'll show you another time. I promise."

"Wicked. But what did you mean by 'they fought for what they believed in'? Your parents I mean." Raphael asked.

"Kick back and relax. This is a long story. Try out some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans while you're waiting. Though trust me when I say there is _every_ flavour. So don't blame me if you get vomit."

"Vomit?"

"Just be brave and try it out." Teddy said before starting his story.

He spent the next couple of hours explaining in excruciating detail his godfather's school years and his efforts along with Ron, Hermione and the Order to stop Voldemort. Raphael sat on the edge of seat, engrossed as Teddy told him the whole story.

"Wow that's kind of amazing but horrifying. So this war was fought because of people like me. Muggle-borns?"

"Kind of yeah. But it was the extreme pure-bloods that were the real problems." 

"Do those pure-bloods still hate people like me?" Raph asked in a scared manner.

"There are still people who think like that'." Teddy said truthfully before continuing at the look on Raph's face, "But stricter laws have been put in place. It's practically impossible to discriminate against muggle-borns. And they're less open about it now.'"

"Well thank god for that." Raphael said with a sigh of relief as he twiddled with the cross hanging from his neck.

"Hey just curious, are you religious?" Teddy asked pointing to Raphael's cross, "While witches and wizards come from all types of religion very few are really into it. Especially in Britain."

"Yeah but I'm muggle-born remember. I guess both my parents are pretty religious. Irish catholic father and Mexican catholic mother. That's why I got tan skin but freckles and red hair. Either way both of them are very catholic, though in different ways. You can imagine the fright they had when they found out their son was a wizard."

"Why is this a problem?" Teddy asked confused.

"Let's just say magic and wizard just about equals Satanism to Catholics, well only to the more _extreme_ ones. Like my parents."

"You're joking right?"

"Wish I was. Took the Professor who came and told them about me ages to calm them down. They thought he was some demon or something. They were terrified."

"Did they come around?"

"A little. Though I suspect that the Professor guy spelled them or something. They were more on board when we went to Diagon Alley. They were just as amazed as I was at everything. Still scared to death of everything. Of me..."

"You?"

"Well since I'm one of _you_ they were kinda convinced for a little while that I was the devil's child."

"I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine. They're just not used to it. I'm not either if I'm being honest. Anyway like I said they're coming around to it." 

"Well that's good to hear." 

"Anyway change of subject. Tell me all about the Qudditch thing I've been hearing so much about."

"You've just picked one of my favourite topics Qudditch." This was true. Teddy, though not an amazingly talented player (still decent though), loved the sport with a passion. Teddy immediately launched into an explanation on the rules, players, balls and British and Irish League teams. His favourite was Pride of Portree and so of course he set about swaying Raphael to his team. Raphael again listened with wonder and amazement and Teddy knew he could not wake to get on a broom.

Soon after they finished up with Qudditch they landed on their next topic.

"So what's up with the whole Houses' situation." 

"You mean Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Yeah those."

"Well basically on our first day you got sorted into one of those four houses. In their houses are your dorms, people you share classes, and effectively people who you're stuck with for the next seven years. People who are part of the same team as you since houses compete against each other for things like the House Cup."

"And so these houses, how is it decided which one you'll get into to."

"Well for the most part it's about the qualities you possess. There's this thing called the sorting hat that sorts you. The brave, the bold and chivalrous for Gryffindor. The intelligent, creative and wise to Ravenclaw. The dedicated, loyal, hard-workers of Hufflepuff. And finally the cunning and ambitious Slytherins. Each house is named after the four founders of the school with each house possessing the characteristics that the founders found desirable; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

"Slytherin's the one with the whole pure-blood mania right."

"Well yes, but not anymore. For the most part anyway."

"Well I know house I won't be in. How about you?"

"Not sure to be honest. I don't think I'll be a Ravenclaw, too much pressure to do well and all. And I don't think I'm cunning or ambitious. So it's either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff I guess."

"They seem pretty good." Raphael agreed.

Just then the warning bell rang, signalling they should all get dressed in their robes.

"We don't always have to wear this right?" Raphael asked with a bit of disgust.

"Only on formal occasions and I guess during school time at Hogwarts. Don't worry we're allowed muggle-clothing outside of class now as well. Before it was robes full-time. Anyways we get a new uniform in third year. It's got less robes and is a little more open."

"Well thank god for that." Raphael said pulling on the robes.

Soon enough the train was slowing down before coming to a complete halt. Both Raphael and Teddy quickly got up, excited and ready to go Hogwarts.

They hurried out, sticking close by a group of other first years by the looks of their uniforms. They were all hurrying in one direction confusing both Raphael and Teddy. Soon enough Teddy realised what was happening.

"That's Hagrid." Teddy pointed the large man out to Raphael, "He's an old family friend. He'll be taking us by boat to the Castle." 

"Boat? Like across the lake?" Raphael asked in his frequent terrified manner

"That's right. All first years ride by boat to the Castle." Hagrid's loud voice boomed on top of them.

"Hi Hagrid." Teddy said brightly.

"How you're going there Teddy. Excited? All Ready to go? Remember to tell yer godfather to visit once and a while. It's a been a while since I've last seen him." At the words Teddy and godfather much of the surrounding first years, with the exception of what would have been the muggle-borns, turned to look at him with awe. Teddy's connection to Harry potter was so well known that he doubted he'd be left alone now.

"What are you lot starring at? Get in to the boats. Four in one remember." Hagrid said breaking the stares from the crowd.

"Thank you." Teddy told Hagrid.

"No problem. I remember seeing Harry going through the same thing. Couldn't put you through it as well. Anyway get into a boat quickly. We can talk another time."

Quickly Teddy and Raphael climbed into the nearest which were already occupied by two other girls, one with raven coloured hair and the other a brunette. They both looked at him timidly, obviously knowing who he was.

He considered introducing himself but thought better of it at the looks on their faces.

"Does everyone always look at you like that?" Raphael whispered over to him, as the boats started moving.

"Sometimes."

"Does it ever get annoying?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Well when you're the godson of the saviour of the wizarding world you're bound to get some looks here and there."

Before Teddy could reply the Castle, which had previously seemed so far away, was now in his full-view. Each aspect of the Castle was magnificent. All thoughts of his godfather had been whisked away. The only thing that mattered now was Hogwarts.


	4. September 1st 2009 (Part III)

**September 1** **st** **2009 (Part III)**

Walking into the Entrance Hall Teddy could not help but marvel at everything. It was all so _amazing._ The lively portraits that hung from the walls all started waving at the amazed first years.

"Aren't they the lot from '97-'98." A portrait of a plump woman said to a knight next to her. This immediately captured the first year's attention. Of course that was bound to come up. They were all born in the year that Voldemort had complete and utter power. When so many had died…

"I'm surprised there was enough for a year group at all. Can't imagine have a child while _that_ was going on." The knight replied

"I know. After all these years it's still so sad." The plump women said looking over to the wall on the first year's left, immediately causing them to do the same.

Teddy's heart sank. On it was a memorial to all the people who had died here on that fateful day. His eyes immediately found his parents names causing an inexplicit urge to cry in him. It had never truly hit him until _now._ His parents had died here in this very castle. Along with Fred Weasley and a bunch of other lost loved ones. He would be living in a castle that was effectively the sight of a bloodbath. Had he already past the place where his parents had died? He neither knew nor did he ever want to find out. All he knew that he never wanted to be somewhere else more in his life.

"You alright mate?" Raph asked breaking him out of his daze. He became aware of the fact that everyone was watching him. Pitied, interested and even slightly scared looks were being thrown his way. His need to be somewhere else only grew.

"First years this way please." A short wizard who he knew was named Professor Flitwick called out to them as stood by the doors to the Great Hall. He then looked over to the Hagrid, "They got here all right then?"

"'Course. Not one person managed to fall in this year at least." The first years marvelled at the sight of the extremely tall Hagrid conversing with Flitwick who was even shorter than they were. It was an amusing sight as Hagrid bent over to talk with him, completely towering over him.

"Well then it's time to get them sorted then." Flitwick announced. At this they all broke in excited whispers only to be cut off from Flitwick again, "Before that, I should explain about the four houses. But firstly I am Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, Head of Ravenclaw and your charms professor. Now that's out of the way there are four houses as I said before. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each of you will be sorted into one of these houses…" Teddy drowned out the rest of speech, as he was already knew everything about the house system. Besides his momentary want to leave had been replaced with excitement as the prospect of the sorting tuned out any thoughts of his dead parents.

Still as they finally walked in the queasiness began to settle in once more. Truth be told he really didn't know where he'd end up. While he ruled out both Slytherin and Ravenclaw he pretty much had a fifty-fifty chance on ending up in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. _Where did he want to go?_ He wasn't quite sure yet. Both were equally good in his mind but he wasn't sure which he really wanted to be in or better yet _meant_ to be. Gryffindor like his father and godfather or Hufflepuff like his mother? He didn't know and he probably wouldn't know until the moment the hat was placed on his head. Truthfully he wasn't sure that he would know even then.

They finally made it to the front of the hall near where the staff table was. There Headmistress McGonagall sat, peering over them with a strangely sad smile on her face. Had she like the portraits been thanking about the horrid year of all their births? The papers' certainly had. There had been numerous articles on the year group born right in the middle of the war. They were a reminder that even in the darkest of times there was still hope for the future.

Behind him Raphael looked at amazement at his surroundings. "Are those ghosts?" He asked terrified.

"Yeah but they can't hurt you so don't worry."

"Don't worry about the ghosts? Sounds like something you'd someone would say in horror movie right before they get killed if you ask me."

"They're harmless. They can't interact with the physical world. Though I have heard it can get quite uncomfortable when they pass through you."

"They do that?" Raphael asked horrified.

"Yeah but let's not worry about that right now. The sorting's about to begin." Teddy said as Flitwick place the sorting hat on a three-legged stool.

"Great…" Raphael murmured with an apprehensive look at the hat.

But Teddy was no longer paying any attention to Raphael, for the hat had opened his wide-brimmed mouth and began to sing.

 _"A hat as old as I_

 _Is more than able to see_

 _Right through you all_

 _And see what house you shall be_

 _The old Founders thought_

 _To split you all up_

 _Leaving it up to me_

 _To see which you best fit_

 _To Gryffindor, brave and bold_

 _If a life of daringness is what you seek_

 _If you're smart and sure_

 _Come to Ravenclaw_

 _Where you'll learn more than most_

 _Kind, loyal and dedicated_

 _Is what Hufflepuff's about_

 _And let's not forget Slytherin_

 _Whose determination and ambition_

 _Is rivalled by none_

 _So ready or not_

 _The time has come_

 _It's up to me to decide_

 _Where you all belong!"_

Teddy clapped along with the rest of the students as they applauded the hat's song. But as the hat had said the time had come to decide where he belonged. Whether he was ready or not.

"Once your name is called please come forward to be sorted." Professor Flitwick squeaked as the large hall dwarfed his quiet voice. "Iva Adams."

A pale girl with short, black hair girl walked up to the hat frightened out of her wits. Not soon after Professor Flitwick had placed the hat on her it bellowed out "Gryffindor!" Iva quickly ran to her house table with delight on her face but still with a little fright.

Next a girl named Paula Alvarado was sorted into Ravenclaw. A brown-haired boy Seth Belrose was then sorted into Gryffindor, quicker than the other two's sorting. Michael Bonney became the year's first Slytherin and was then followed by two Gryffindors, Lacey Buchanan and Ben Carlson.

"Aria Dimopolous." It was the brunette girl from his boat that was next up. She timidly made her way to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat a less than half a minutes deliberation, making Aria Dimopolous the first Hufflepuff for his year.

Closer and closer his sorting neared. Once it hit the 'J's' with Peter Jenkins being sorted into Slytherin, Teddy knew it was only a matter of time. Peter Jenkins was followed by Rango Joyner, who got sorted into Hufflepuff, then Devon Keller who went to Gryffindor. His heart was beating erratically by the time Tamara Koizumi got sorted into Hufflepuff and he knew his time was nearly up as his newfound friend Raphael Lopez was called up to be sorted. His name was very likely to be next though he hoped to dear god that someone else had a last name that was in between them.

Raphael's terrified face mirrored Teddy's own as he walked up to the stool. As a muggle-born without any prior knowledge on this whole thing it must have been even harder for Raphael.

His terrified expression remained plastered on his face during his entire sorting. After a little less than minute's deliberation the sorting hat had finally decided.

"RAVENCLAW!" It bellowed causing Teddy's heart to sink. He was quite sure that he wouldn't end up in Ravenclaw but obviously that hadn't been the case for Raphael, who had immediately rushed over to the Ravenclaw table determined to get away from the crowd. Admittedly it hadn't struck Teddy that he was a Ravenclaw, which is why it was a little devastating to know they wouldn't be in the same house. He had very much wanted to stay with the boy and now it'd be far harder to stay with his friend.

But before he could mull over his friend's separation Professor Flitwick was now calling his name.

"Edward Lupin." He called out. The effect was instantaneous. Whispers broke out as the students discussed the infamous Harry Potter's godson. Not to mention most of them knew his status as an orphan. It again had struck him that his parent's had died in this very place which caused another overwhelming feeling of sickness to pass over him.

Determined to get this over as quickly as possible he walked as fast as humanly possible to the hat. He sat on the stool, nervously waiting for the hat to be placed on his head. As soon as it did its voice immediately filled his head.

"I sense conflict, between two houses you could so easily fit. On one hand you're as brave as father and godfather but on the other you are as loyal and kind as your mother as well as the grandfather that you were named for. He was a Hufflepuff as well."

Teddy had admittedly never thought much about his deceased muggle-born grandfather. Whenever he thought about being sought in Hufflepuff it had always been due to his mother.

"So you have been thinking about being sorted into Hufflepuff then." The hat spoke having seemingly reading his mind.

"Well-" He spluttered.

"I sense that there's a part of you wants to fill those expectations of being a Gryffindor but in all honesty you know you would be much better in Hufflepuff." He knew in the back of his mind this to be true. Now he supposed he couldn't avoid it.

"But is that what you want. To be a Hufflepuff? If you're so set on Gryffindor I have no quarry in allowing it."

"No!" He quickly thought. Gryffindor wasn't where he wanted to be. He knew that now.

"So you _do_ want to in Hufflepuff?"

"Is that where I belong?" He asked to be sure of his sorting. 

"You tell me?" 

"It's your opinion that matters. You're the _sorting_ hat _."  
_

"The student's opinion just as much as mine own. Ask your godfather that." What in god's name had the hat meant by that? As far as Teddy knew Harry was Gryffindor through and through.

"Never mind him back to you. I suppose you are different after all and think it's _my_ opinion that counts. Though _he_ wanted to be sure as well. But in any case I think we both know which you'll be best in-HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted as the whole table burst into applause.

For a second he was dazed at what he had just heard. But soon he gathered his wits and ran over to his house's table. The second he made it there he knew this is where he belonged. Not Gryffindor but Hufflepuff. He was only just a little saddened at the thought of being separated from Raphael as their eyes met as Teddy sat down. He had wished Raphael was with him. He had made a friend that he wasn't quite ready to lose.

The sorting continued with Evan Marino being sorted into Ravenclaw right after him. Another sorting passed but he recognised the next one a boy named Nikolas Mencher (being sorted in Slytherin, specifically his last name. The Mencher's had been recently outed as having been in an unauthorised possession of dark objects. Though there hadn't been a son mentioned and so Teddy passed him off as being a cousin of some sort. Still the kid sent creeps up his spine with his brutish demeanour and cruel eyes. He hadn't meant to generalise any Slytherins but Teddy immediately knew he was one of the bad ones.

Teddy again lost focus as more students were sorted. He still noticed a couple kids here in there such as Allan Santos whose family he knew were the better sort of Slytherins. The next person that stood out was Anastasia White, the raven-haired girl that also shared a boat with him, Raphael and Aria. She was sorted into Ravenclaw quite quickly and soon joined Raphael.

Finally there was only one last person to be sorted. A pretty Asian girl named Fiona Young was last up and was unfortunately one of the longer ones, only outlasted in time by himself. She was finally sorted into Slytherin before joining their table and taking a seat next to Allan Santos.

With the sorting all done Professor McGonagall stood up for what Teddy thought would be her address to the school.

Instead she surprised him by only saying, "Eat up", and then clapping her hands. Their bare plates now had copious amount of food strung along the whole table. There was everything from pumpkin stew to his godfather's favourite treacle tart.

At one point he met his godfather's friend Neville's eyes who was now Professor Longbottom he supposed. Neville winked at him and pointed to the baked potato, which Teddy took as though he should try. He found that the baked potato was his favourite yet, even more so than the treacle tart.

He chatted among his new fellow housemates both from his own year and to some of the more inviting ones from the older years. In his own year, Ulli Honda, a dark-skinned boy and Florianus Pèrez, an Italian boy, immediately started talking about Qudditch whilst his other two male housemates Rango Joyner and Oliver Holmes launched into a conversation about blood types. Even now with the war over blood still mattered. Oliver was a half-blood whilst Rango was a muggle-born, Electra Van Rossum who had joined their conversation also proclaimed to be a half blood, as did Tamara Koizumi. Alisha Michel and Jane Gilbert were both were muggle-borns whilst Ulli was a pure-blood and Florianus was a half-blood.

Only he and Aria Dimopolous had so far not spoken but it was him they were turned too. Specifically the purebloods and half bloods.

"Well I'm a half-blood." He said slowly.

"Of course we know that. You're Harry Potter's godson. It's practically impossible not to know who you are." Electra said in a bit of a snooty manner. He realised then they didn't want to know his blood type but rather his godfather's fight against the pure-blood supremacy.

"I don't." Rango piped up as Alisha and Jane also looked on in a confused manner.

"They're muggle-borns." Tamara pointed out, "They have no idea who Harry Potter is either:"

"Well they know soon enough since he fought Voldemort for their rights and all." 

"Our rights?" Alisha asked confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Florianus. This was true since History of Magic was bound to be full of stories about the War.

"What about you?" Elektra now turned to Aria.

"Me?" Aria asked caught off guard by her sudden inclusion.

"Yes you. Who else is there left?" Elektra stated in the same snooty manner.

"I'm a half-blood." Aria timidly said. Teddy knew she wanted the focus to be drawn away from her but before Teddy could step in Professor McGonagall stood up once more. This time Teddy was sure she'd give the proper address.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Older students I hope you've all had a good summer break and to our first years I hope you are all happy with your current house. Though I try to not make a habit of mentioning the War in my welcoming address I find it is pertinent with our new first years joining. You were all born in a rather tumultuous year of fighting, death and grief. Your lives however signify a new era of peace, life and happiness and for that I encourage you all to think of all that's been lost in the fight but also what has been gained from it. It is because of this fight that we all are here today otherwise Hogwarts would be a very different place. Many faces that you see today would not be here otherwise. And so again remember this not only in sadness but in happiness too as you all sit here before me happy and healthy, ready to learn as you please. With that note I believe it's time for bed. Everyone please make you way to your houses. Classes begin tomorrow and I'm sure you are all eager to learn."

McGonagall's speech had most of the student's mesmerised, all in deep thought about the depth of what she way saying. Alisha, Jane and Rango were all thoroughly confused on what she was on about but as Florianus said they'd know soon enough. Teddy however was again very uncomfortable with the magnitude of looks being thrown his way. He more than anyone knew what had been lost.

He passed by Raphael whose look of sympathy was the only one that had made feel any better. He again wanted Raphael to be right by his side though he knew that was impossible.

The look was momentary as they were both rushed off to their common rooms. As the Hufflepuff first years went downstairs towards what Teddy knew was the kitchens, they all chatted excitedly on what was to come. All except the very shy Aria and himself of course as McGonagall's words lingered in his ears. He wondered if this was what most of Hogwarts would be like, haunted by the dead. Haunted by his parent's memories. If so he couldn't wait to leave.

The Hufflepuff House entrance was handled differently to the other houses. He knew both Gryffindor and Slytherin needed passwords and Ravenclaw a riddle as Harry had been in all three of them. Except Hufflepuff which required a certain pattern tapped by the student's wand. This was the only common room his godfather hadn't been in and because of that it seemed untouched by the war. But then it hit him that both his dead grandfather and mother had been in Hufflepuff and it all seemed so morbid once again.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room where you'll spend a great deal of time in." The prefect who led them announced, "Boy's dormitories to left and girls to the right." He continued.

They immediately split off, eager to lie down after the day they'd had. The dorm rooms were nicely decorated with a four-poster bed for all them. Teddy had immediately gone for the bed closest to the window, as he liked it best near it. Though as they were so close to the ground he didn't exactly have the best view.

The other boys were eagerly explaining to a confused Rango on what McGonagall meant by the war and soon he was too being dragged into the conversation. Unlike his talk with Raphael, Teddy wasn't keen on telling their stories and so instead settled on quick explanation of the war before announcing he was tired and wanted to sleep which wasn't untrue.

The boys however had been a little disappointed by short explanation and instead tried to fill Rango in themselves. Again Teddy wished Raphael were here. Though he only shortly ago became friends with him, he liked him the most out of anyone else he met so far.

Yet true to his word, Teddy extremely tired quickly fell to sleep, his dreams thankfully untainted by the horrors that Hogwarts had encountered.


	5. September 2nd 2009

**September 2** **nd** **2009**

Teddy awoke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar people. At first he couldn't comprehend what was going on until it hit him. He was at Hogwarts! Finally after all this years of dreaming about the most magical place on Earth he was finally here. Today would be his first proper day, as classes were due to begin. To say he was positively bouncing with excitement would be understatement.

His roommates Ulli Honda, Oliver Holmes, Rango Joyner and Florianus Pérez were all still asleep and so he took the took this opportunity to write to his grandmother and godfather.

 _Grandma,_

 _Just writing to tell you I'm settling in well. Guess what? I'm in Hufflepuff! Just like mum! And Grandpa! The feast was amazing so don't worry about them underfeeding me. I'll write back again at the end of my first week when I have more stories._

 _Love Teddy_

 _Harry,_

 _Hey Harry! Hogwarts is exactly as you described it! The castle's huge! I'll definitely get lost more than once or twice. I got sorted into Hufflepuff, which I'm really happy about! I know Gryffindor's great and all but I really think I'll be happiest here! You'll be thankful to hear I have (so far) stayed out of trouble. Though who knows by the end of the week. I'll write back then when there are more stories to tell._

 _Love Teddy_

He decided to omit the sickening feelings he got whenever he remembered his parents' death since there was no need for them to worry. Besides he'd get to use to the thought eventually.

His roommates were finally getting up, groggily as he sent the two letters. Each one of them held the same excitement on their faces that Teddy felt.

They all got ready as quickly as possible, eager to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. They underestimated how difficult it was to navigate the gigantic castle and had to ask a couple of portraits to lead the way. Rango, their muggle-born roommate that was very much new to magic was both amazed and somewhat terrified at his surroundings. Portraits did not move for muggles so the fact that these very dead people could talk and move about freaked him out a bit.

Finally they were able to make their way to the Great Hall just in time for breakfast. They took their seats at the Hufflepuff table next to the girls in their own year who had evidently been much better at finding their way down here.

"Took you long enough to get down here boys." Electra Van Rossum greeted them at the table as Teddy took the seat next to Aria Dimopolous. She was still very much shy around everyone, especially him.

"Well the Castle isn't exactly _stable._ " Ulli told her, referencing their trouble with moving staircases.

"Of course you _boys_ would be tripped up by stairs." Elektra shook her head at them. Before the boys could reply a towering man interrupted them. He short, straight brown hair and a bushy moustache that curled downwards.

"You're all the new first years right?" He said. They all nodded as he began handing out a sheet of paper to them.

"My name is Professor Althaus. I'm your Head of House and your Transfiguration Professor. These are your timetables for your lessons." He pointed at the sheets of paper as they all look at them with great interest. "I can't wait to see you all tomorrow for your first Transfiguration lesson. Now hurry along you have your first lesson in a couple of minutes. "

They all jumped up at once determined not to be late. Unfortunately their first lesson was History of Magic, which Teddy knew was easily the most boring subject because of the ghostly Professor Binns. Though since they added the War to the curriculum it may be somewhat more interesting. If Teddy could bear it…

They all successfully made their way to the classroom without too much trouble (though they did encounter a particularly nasty door). They were then greeted by a couple of Gryffindors who they evidently shared the class with. He recognised a couple of faces from the Sorting but could never remember any names.

They all filed in before taking their seats. Teddy again chose to sit next to Aria, determined that he could somehow get through her shy exterior. The others from his house paired up; Ulli and Florianus, Rango and Oliver, Electra and Alisha Michel and Tamara Koizumi with Jane Gilbert. The Gryffindors did the same before Professor Binn's ghost flew through the chalkboard shocking quite a few of the students, especially the muggle-borns.

However as soon as the initial shock wore off it became evident that Professor was indeeda boring teacher as his monotone voice took the roll.

He picked up a couple names that he recognised from the sorting such as Seth Belrose and Lacey Buchanan who had chosen to sit together. Thankfully no one broke out in whispers at his name like before but a few of the Gryffindors did send him a couple of looks.

Professor Binns immediately went straight in to his lesson, which to Teddy's horror was about the War. Though it may have been more interestingthan goblin rebellions it still very much-sickened Teddy. Thankfully it was only background info of the muggle-born prejudice but everyone still looked at him with interest the entire time. Not to mention he was plagued by images of his parents dying somewhere in the castle.

When the class was finally over he all but ran outside of the room. Instead of waiting for any of his classmates he started making his own way to his next lesson. Thankfully it was double Herbology where Neville would be the teacher. On second thought he brought on more images of the War.

He was the first one to make it to the Herbology classroom (they weren't allowed in the Greenhouses until next week) where Neville was clearing up from his previous lesson.

" 'Ello Teddy. How are you? How was your last lesson?" Neville greeted him. He wanted to spew out that it was absolutely horrible but that would alarm Neville who would in turn tell Harry what he said which Teddy definitely didn't want.

" How about you see me after class for a little chat." Neville said seeing the uneasy expression on Teddy's face.

"Yeah sure." Teddy said still a little shaken up **.**

"All right then. But Ted where are your other classmates?"

"I sort of raced down here on my own." Teddy admitted.

"I see. Well we can talk about that later the others are here now." And sure enough his fellow Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors from last lesson were joining them.

Herbology went much better than History of Magic though a couple of questions were thrown at Neville because of his status of a war hero. Neville however calmly said that unfortunately he taught Herbology not History and that they should see him another time for any further questions. Though the class was slightly put out they still listened to him eagerly as he went on explaining to them what they'd be learning about in Herbology.

When the bell rang signalling class was over Teddy was immediately filled with dread. His talk was Neville was the last thing he wanted to do.

Nevertheless he stayed behind as the rest of the class emptied leaving just him and Neville.

"So you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Neville asked gently.

"I just had my first History of Magic lesson." Teddy replied quietly.

"Ah. So Binns started on about the War then?"

"A little yeah. Mostly stuff about the muggle-born prejudices to start us off but all I could think of were my parents. How they died in this place…I mean I could be passing the very spot they died and I wouldn't even know."

"Teddy I know exactly what you're going through. The first year I came back all I could see was the war."

"Then why stay."

"Because I love teaching. I love helping out students find themselves. There were two teachers who really believed in me to do well in a subject that I wasn't a natural at. One was your godfather of course with Dumbledore's Army and the other was your own father."

"My dad?" Teddy asked confused. He knew that his had been the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher during Harry's third year but he didn't know the extent of his teaching it seemed.

"He really believed in us all. He taught us more then the last two defence teachers combined. His first lesson he decided that I should be the student to help demonstrate, despite what another teacher said. Now at the point during Hogwarts only in Herbology was I thought of as any good. Your fatherwas the first one to believe in me like that. Then your godfather helped out in my fifth year and it's thanks to the two of them that I survived my seventh. If I can help out just one student like they helped me out then it's all worth it in the end. Yes the dead haunt me Teddy but I remember my goal to help students and that people like your parents died for us to live on. We're not wasting their sacrifices by closing down the school and I'm certainly not going to waste any opportunities to teach. You shouldn't waste any opportunity to learn as they would of wanted you too."

He looked up at Neville with tears in his eyes. "Thank you," He said, "I think I can do this now. Their deaths hurt me but I'm not going to live my life haunted by them. I won't waste their sacrifice." He finished off with determination.

"Good to know. But you don't have to be completely fine with everything right now. It'll take time Ted. Don't hurry the healing process." Teddy nodded back in agreement. "Now hurry of to lunch. Don't want to learn on an empty stomach do we?" Neville said laughing.

" 'Course not." Teddy said laughing as well. "Bye then." He then left for lunch much happier than he had been before. He was determined to honour his parent's sacrifice.

Arriving at lunch he was faced with millions of questions from his housemates. Why did he leave so early from History, why did he look sick the entire morning and why did he take so long to get to lunch?

"Just had a stomach ache. Went to the hospital wing to get something for it. I'm fine now." Teddy lied not willing to admit what had happened. They all looked at him weirdly but evidently decided to drop the subject as they went back to their lunch.

They had one more class, potions, and then their first day would officially be over. They all made their way together down to the dungeons where Potions was held.

"Teddy!" A voice yelled from down the hallway, "Over here." It was Raphael who was waving him over.

"Raph." He yelled back, happy to see his friend.

"Guess we've got potions together."

"Yeah we do." Teddy smiled happily.

"Partner up with me won't you. I like my housemates and all but I don't seem to click with them like I did with you." Raphael replied a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I totally feel the same." Teddy admitted, his own cheeks flushing. They laughed at each other's embarrassed but both were secretly glad that they weren't alone in their feelings.

"Who's the professor?" Raphael asked.

"His name's Slughorn. He's also the Head of Slytherin. He used to teach my godfather and even my dad." Teddy answered.

"Blimey he's old then?"

"Yeah definitely over a hundred by now. Harry said he may put you off at times but he's a good bloke at heart."

"Well that's good to know. But do all wizards live that long?" Raph asked curiously.

"Some. We tend to live longer than most muggles." _If nothing gets to us first_ , Teddy thought as his mind went back to his parents.

"Wicked. But you said he was a Slytherin? Aren't they the ones with the prejudice, especially the older ones?"

"Nah Slughorn's not like that. He eluded Death Eater recruitment for a year before coming back to teach again in my godfather's sixth year. At the final battle of Hogwarts he even duelled Voldemort."

"He did?" Raphael asked in excitement, eyes round as muggle coins.

"Yeah along with the Headmistress and the current Minister for Magic."

"Minister for Magic?" 

"Kind of like the wizard Prime Minister."

"Wicked! This guy must be really good at magic." He replied in amazement. "I guess I shouldn't have thought he was bad simply because he was a Slytherin. I mean I had Charms and double History of Magic with them earlier today and they don't seem too bad of bunch, well all except for Nikolas Mencher." Raphael admitted sheepishly.

"Nikolas Mencher?" Teddy asked tensely. "What was he doing?"

"Nothing really to be honest. I just got a bad vibe from him. Why is it important?" Raphael asked confused.

"No reason…just…well…some relative of his has been found with dark objects and I know we shouldn't judge him for that but like you said he has a bad vibe."

"Oh whoa. Dark objects? Those don't sound good."

"No they're really not." Teddy replied but before he could continue the classroom door opened suddenly.

"Children come in quickly. Sorry I was late. Madame Pomfrey, our nurse, needed me to quickly brew a potion for her that she had run out of. But Nevermind that, come in, come in." A jolly man stood at the front of the class. He was seriously balding, with his grey hair fraying at the sides. He had a very round stomach and like Harry had told him _very_ old.

His fellow students all filed in quickly determined to get a good seat with their friends. His fellow Hufflepuffs all paired up the same as they had in History of Magic and in Herbology. With a jolt he realised he had sat next to Aria in both those classes and by choosing to sit next Raphael he was essentially abandoning her. But to his surprise she quickly to a seat next to Anastasia White, a Ravenclaw and the raven-haired girl from their boat.

The other Ravenclaws all paired up as Raphael and Teddy took their seats on the left side of the room.

"Now, now settle down." Slughorn's joyful voice rang through them and at once they all fell silent. "My name is Professor Slughorn and as you probably all know by now I am the potions master. Now I may look old but I assure I am still very capable teacher who looks forward to teaching you all, as you become young potioneers." He said with wisdom behind his old eyes. "Alright now let me take the roll and then we'll get into it." Slughorn ran through the names and to Teddy's horror paused at his name.

"Ah Teddy Lupin. Recognise you anywhere. Got your father's hair don't you? I remember teaching him decades back now. Bright young fellow he was. A pity, such a pity." Looks were thrown his way from every direction, as Teddy suddenly felt very uncomfortable as Slughorn trailed off sadly before continuing to what was obviously the subject he most wanted to get on.

"Ah but if not for your valiant godfather's actions well I dare say we wouldn't be here today! I taught him too! Brilliant just brilliant he was at Potions. Could have been a Potions Master himself if he wanted. Instead he went of hunting for Horcruxes before defeating the Dark Lord himself. Now he's Head of the Auror Department, still protecting us all after these years." Slughorn reminisced. This is what Teddy was hoping to avoid. He didn't want to have conversations about his father or godfather. The former hurt too much and the latter felt like he was betraying Harry's much loved (and needed) privacy. It didn't help the way that the other students looked at him with awe, as though it was first time they all heard the story.

Instead he replied with a standard answer, "Yes sir he's still an extremely brave person as he was back than." This seemed to disappoint Slughorn who had obviously wanting something illustrious. Nevertheless he finally seemed to sense Teddy's discomfort and moved on with the roll.

"You alright mate?" Raphael asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just not up for a chat about Harry with our Potions Master." He whispered back.

They looked back at Slughorn who had evidently finished with the roll and ready for the day's lesson. "Now then lets get right to it. Take out your cauldrons and let's begin by procuring a simple cure for boils. You will find your instructions in your textbook on page 39. Now off to it." At Slughorn's direction they all immediately took out their cauldrons and brewing kits in excitement. This was their first practical. It may not seem as cool as duelling or transfiguring but the students were eager the same.

While they weren't partners for this particular assignment, Teddy helped Raphael as he hadn't hadn't had any experience with potions. He was fairly good actually for a beginner. The best in the class however was Alisha who had earned Hufflepuff five points for having an almost perfect first potion ("and it's your first potion too as a Muggleborn!" Slughorn had exclaimed in delight.) He kept moving about, judging their potions with glee for some and distaste for others (Rango Joyner's was especially horrid shade of brown). When he finally came to his and Raphael's bench his face turned in delight as he had another chance to commune with Teddy. However, he first looked at Raphael's potion, which was done fairly well, nodding at him with smile but as he looked at Teddy's potion his face split into a very wide grin,

"Ah quite good Teddy! You have great potential. With a little hard work and perseverance you'll improve in no time and I suppose five points to Ravenclaw Miss Alvarado for having the third best attempt." He grinned at his students as the bell rang signalling their class was over. "Oh would you look at that class is over already. You're a good bunch I can tell. I look forward to teaching you all in the coming years." He said as they starting packing up. "See you all on Friday for our next lesson!"

They all hurried out, eager to return to their dorms for some rest after their first day. Raphael and Teddy left together with Elektra and Alisha chatting behind them.

"How'd you like Slughorn?" Electra asked Alisha once they had left the dungeons.

"He's a good teacher, knows his stuff. Hard not to with how old he is." Alisha replied.

"Bet it didn't hurt that you're his favourite. Well _second_ favourite. After Teddy of course." Teddy whipped around immediately.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a little angrily.

"Nothing Teddy just stating the facts. He was practically _cooeeing_ over you." Electra retorted.

"No he wasn't." He snapped as Florianus and Ulli looked over at the conversation with interest.

"Yea, he was." Electra said in a matter of fact way.

"She's got a point there." Florianus jumped in. "He likes you a bit too much if you ask me."

 _Well luckily for me, no one was asked you,_ he almost said but instead sighed and looked over to Raphael. "You don't think that do you?"

Instantly Raphael turned red as he shuffled awkwardly. "Uh-well." Raphael spluttered as he rubbed his neck. "Well he was really impressed with being – well - who you are and all." He admitted.

Teddy looked back dejecting knowing it was true. "Well I didn't ask for that." He muttered angrily.

"I know that mate. Well all do right?" He said as shot a scathing look at the others. Alisha and Ulli quickly nodded whilst Electra and Florianus begrudgingly agreed.

"Good. Well then now that's sorted can we drop the subject please?" Teddy asked tiredly while the others shrugged before walking in front of him and Raphael. They continued their walk in silence, Teddy looking glum the entire walk.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you mate." Raphael said as they reached a main staircase where they'd depart for their respective common rooms.

"Yeah see you at lunch." Teddy replied sullenly.

"Hey Teddy don't worry about what the others said. I know you didn't want this so don't beat yourself up about. Anyway the initial amazement will wear off." Raphael said comforting him, " Did for me anyway." Raphael through him a cheeky grin that was impossible not to laugh at. Instantly his mood rose and after parting with Raphael he walked rather cheerily to his common room.

The rest of his day proceeded without as much excitement, though Dinner was just as good as the previous night's feast. He fell asleep content. and thankfully not thinking about his dead parents.


	6. September 3rd- September 4th 2009

**September 3** **rd** **2009**

The next morning began quite the same as the last. Teddy and his dorm mates at first grudgingly awoke before quickly becoming excited at the prospect of the day's lesson.

Their first lesson would be double Charms and then another dreaded History of Magic lesson, both with the Gryffindors and rounded off with Transfiguration taught by the Hufflepuffs' own Head of House which would also incidentally be the Hufflepuffs first encounter with their year's Slytherins. Due to his metamorphic abilities Transfiguration was on the subjects he was most looking forward too, second only to Defence Against the Dark Arts. His dad had taught the latter had and according to Professor Longbottom had been a rather outstanding teacher. Teddy was determined to do well in the course and as Neville had said honour his parent's sacrifice and if it admittedly still made his stomach churl thinking about his parents at Hogwarts.

Whilst the class hadn't started any practical charm work in their first lesson, Teddy found Charms to be enjoyable under Professor Flitwick who he was relieved to find didn't draw him any extra attention as Slughorn had.

However, Teddy's good mood soured in his History of Magic lesson as he once again found himself the subject of stares as Professor Binns continued on about blood supremacy, oblivious to everyone's fascination with Harry Potter's own godson. This time he was able to better ignore the stares as he made himself focus intently on whatever Professor Binns was saying no matter how boring.

He again hurried out of the lesson as soon as the bell went and headed straight for lunch. He was greeted by a welcoming sight of his favourite bake potato meal which he gobbled down quickly.

His fellow Hufflepuffs soon joined him at the table, many of which were throwing him odd looks due to his repeated behaviour of hurrying out of the class like a madman.

Instead of saying anything Teddy simply kept eating and acted like he was oblivious to their looks. His strategy didn't last very long.

Electra cleared her throat, almost as though she was preparing herself to give her speech. She looked over to their fellow Hufflepuffs to make sure she had their undivided attention and their support, and said, "Teddy if you have a problem with us just say it. You don't have to run to lunch on your own and ignore us. "

This startled Teddy. Had he been that rude that his fellow classmates thought he didn't like them? But before Teddy could respond, a small, shy voice piped up, "Maybe if you all wouldn't look at him like he was a zoo animal he wouldn't ignore us."

They all turned to the source of the small voice and shockingly found that it had been Aria who had spoken. She was normally such a shy girl who avoided talking to them as much Teddy seemingly had.

"It's not fair for us to stare at him all the time and question him about things he obviously want to talk about." Aria continued.

The others turned red at her words. Oliver and Rango quickly spouted out earnest apologies with latter asserting that he had just seemed so cool to muggle-born like himself. Tamara, Alisha and Jane also followed with apologies though Teddy had admittedly not paid them as of attention and had never had any issue with them. Ulli and Florianus each muttered out an apology, leaving only Electra as the instigator left.

"Sorry." She reluctantly said. "I didn't mean to treat you like that. I won't do it again. Promise."

Teddy smiled back sincerely, " Don't worry about it. I should have told you from the start anyway instead of avoided you all. Anyway it wasn't just you guys it was the Gryffindors staring as well and well being in that class learning it all would have been easy either way." 

"Yeah but we don't to make harder than it already is for you." Said Tamara as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks I really appreciated that." Teddy replied.

They slowly turned back to their lunches and soon enough they all chattered on without reference to the previous conversation. Although, Teddy made sure that he sent Aria a wide smile to thank her for speaking for him, which sent back in return. If it wasn't for her the problem would have probably still continued.

Once lunch ended the Hufflepuffs along with the Slytherins, made their way to their first Transfiguration lesson, which Teddy had been looking forward to all day. The Slytherins seemed friendly enough, none of them shot him any nasty looks as he expected. Though Teddy still remained wary of Nikolas Mencher, determined not to cause any trouble with him.

The first years entered the empty room and once again Teddy found himself next to a blushing Aria who he made a mental note to properly thank later.

The sudden entrance of his transfiguration professor, Johan Althaus brought immediate quiet to the chatting students. Teddy and the rest of his classmates were against taken aback by the towering figure. Whilst not as tall as Hagrid he bolstered an impressive 6"7 but had an oddly thin figure that hadn't complimented him. He had scar that peaked out from collar that Teddy hadn't noticed before. Whilst bushy moustache might have looked silly on anyone else it was the one thing that actually seemed to suit him, odd as it was.

Yet when Professor Althaus spoke there was no strictness or coldness that one might have presumed but rather a calm and sensibleness that one could rely and draw comfort from.

"Hello to everyone, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins alike. My name is Professor Althaus and as you can all see I am your transfiguration professor. Now I must warn you all transfiguration is a branch of magic that requires precision and skill. Do not mess around with it. I have seen far too many incidents both in this school and out of it and I do not wished to see any of you harmed." The class looked at him with intense focus, both fascinated and scared, the muggle-borns especially looking anxious. Professor Althaus merely continued, "That being said transfiguration is still a wonderful branch of magic that I cannot wait to see you all become familiar and adept at. With hard work and perseverance there is no reason why any of you cannot be accomplished in it." His words comforted them all a little. Teddy however, didn't need any comforting. He knew both the horror and joy of transfiguration (he had experienced both often enough), and the professor knew this.

"Now then why don't we start with a demonstration?" But to the confusion of the class he didn't draw his wand and instead walked over to Teddy's desk. "Mr Lupin could please tell everyone what a Metamorphmagus is?"

Whilst the whole class shifted their focus to him Teddy's heart immediately dropped. He hadn't told anyone other than Raphael about his ability simply because it hadn't been at the forefront of his mind. But now his transfiguration professor was drawing everyone's attention to him. Though Teddy supposed that he wasn't the first.

Teddy swallowed before retelling the definition his grandma had said a million times when explaining to others what he was, "A Metamorphugus is a witch or wizard with the extremely rare ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population."

The class looked at him and Professor Althaus with confusion. None of them had known that and didn't know it was part of the reading requirements. So why had Teddy and how had Professor Althaus known that Teddy knew.

"Correct. A point to Hufflepuff." He awarded. Teddy hoped that it would end there but to his horrible luck it of course didn't.

Professor Althaus continued, "Now you're all probably wondering why I brought the subject of a Metamorphugus up. I normally wouldn't, especially in your first ever lesson. Human transfiguration is not taught until six year if you continue on with it. But having one in the room, especially because it's such a rare ability, I could not help myself." Upon hearing that there was one in the room the class immediately broke out in whispers and fascinated looks. Then once it clicked their focus shifted once again back to Teddy.

"Now I have to embarrass you one last time Mr Lupin. Part of the learning process is learning from each other after all. Please demonstrate a simple physical change. Nothing too drastic. I've been told you're rather adept at changing your hair colour. Would you mind showing us."

The class was dead silent as they waited in anticipating for Teddy. He was careful not to look anyone, lest anyone see how embarrassed he was. Instead he simply did as he was asked and changed his natural sandy hair colour to his favoured turquoise.

His classmates exclaimed in amazement. It wasn't everyday that you saw an eleven year old perfectly perform some of the most difficult branch of transfiguration.

Teddy was still careful to avoid his classmate's eyes. He could feel their stares behind him but at least for once it wasn't to do with the war.

"And that class was a Metamorphugus. I ask you all not to trouble Teddy with too many questions, come to me for that." He then addressed Teddy, "Again sorry for embarrassing you Mr Lupin but I think we can all agree it was fitting way to start our tenure together. Don't worry I won't ask you to do that again unless you want or if some drastic situation our lives all depend on that. But enough of that let's begin our proper lesson. If you haven't already done so take out your textbook and let's begin."

The rest of the class passed in a blur. Teddy determinedly focused on everything that was said and ignored the stares and whispers from the other students, something he was getting quiet accustomed. But he supposed had he been in their position he would have done the same thing. The Slytherins chatted on about him as though he wasn't there. Two girls, Maddie Houston and Marilyn Fontaine he heard them being called, were easily the worst. They discussed in detail all expects of Teddy's life; his parents, his godfather, his placing in Hufflepuff, his Metamorphugus abilities to name a few. Only three of the seven remained quiet. Fiona Young and Allan Santos decided that the lesson was more important than the gossip whilst Nikolas Mencher remained neutral the entire time. Teddy's ability had not caused him any interest. Why should it? It wasn't like he had never seen transfiguration before.

He was grateful to see it was the Hufflepuffs had restrained themselves from whispering as much about him. They had seemingly taken the chat at lunch to heart and respected him. It was this small comfort that got him through the lesson

But whilst the Hufflepuffs hadn't gossiped about him in class they wasted no time asking him about his ability once they reached their common room.

As per usual Elektra began the dreaded conversation, "So when were you gonna tell about being a Metamorphugus." She seemed cross almost betrayed that he hadn't shared this seemingly "vital" piece of information about himself. "I thought we had gotten past you keeping to yourself about things."

Teddy had to restrain himself from not saying that they had only gotten past that less than two hours ago, instead going with his honest reason, "It kind of slipped my mind if I'm being honest."

"How does something like that slip from your mind." Elektra replied unbelievingly. She was able to continue only to catch the eye of Aria, something that Teddy did not miss, before closing her mouth and restraining herself from speaking. The others followed suit as an awkward silence passed over them.

Instead Elektra simply walked away muttering about needing to do something, dragging Alisha along with her to their dorm. Tamara and Jane soon followed as the others boys instead started a game of exploding snap on the other side of the room. Only Aria and Teddy remained.

"So being a Metamorphugus looks cool." Aria finally broke the silence

"It is." Teddy quietly admitted. "It really did slip my mind. I probably should have said something."

"Don't worry you don't have to justify yourself to me. Anyway you wouldn't want to look like a show-off would you?" She smiled cheekily.

"No I guess I wouldn't." He laughed as their awkwardness finally subsided. He than remembered his mental note to thank her properly for standing up for him.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for you did at lunch." Teddy told her. "Since coming her they haven't stopped, no pun intended, badgering me about the war and my uncle. 

She looked shyly up to him; smiling nonetheless and said, "Don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

"But it a big deal to me Aria. I should have been the one to stand up for myself but I couldn't. Guess I wasn't cut out for Gryffindor after it." Teddy said sheepishly.

"Gryffindor?" Aria inquired with a confused expression. 

"The Sorting Hat considered putting me in there but we both decided against it." Teddy admitted.

Aria looked more confused than ever at him, "Both of you decided? I thought the Hat was the one who made the decision."

"Not all the time. You're opinion matters just as much."

"Well I am glad you ended up in Hufflepuff then." She smiled at him, "But don't tell me that nonsense about Hufflepuffs not being brave. We might not be known for it like the Gryffindors but we're still brave. Just look at your mother."

Teddy immediately turned red at the mention of his mother. He had dared implied that because he wasn't brave he ended up in Hufflepuff when his mother had died for the freedom of the Wizarding World. He suddenly felt very ashamed, that he wasn't good enough to be hers of his father's son, ashamed to even be in Aria's presence, who was everything good about Hufflepuff; kind, helpful and stood up for the sake of others.

At the look on his face Aria immediately regrated her words, "Oh I didn't mean to hurt you by bringing her up or anything. Here I was telling of others for doing the same thing that I did. I'm such a hypocrite." She muttered but to her surprise the frown on Teddy's slipped and was replaced by a kind smile.

"No I needed to hear that. I was in the wrong."

"But it's hard for you isn't it? Hearing about them? Being here, where they-where they…"

"Died." He finished for her with almost defeated expression, "Yes but I can't let it keep me down forever. I talked about it with Professor Longbottom and he told me that I shouldn't waste their sacrifice by letting myself wallow in it. It's gonna take time but soon I'll be to get past it, appreciate them for all they've done."

"Teddy it's okay to be sad. Never forget that."

"I know." He said not quite meeting her eyes. "I guess I have to thank you twice. Once for before and now helping me through this. I'm gonna have to find someway to repay you for it."

"Repay me? Teddy why would you need to do that? I was just doing the decent thing. The kind, Hufflepuff thing I guess." She said blushing.

"Fine them do me one last favour. Sit next to me tomorrow at lunch in classes and talk to me. You know just be my friend. I haven't made too many of those yet."

"I'm sure I can do that. Though when we have classes with Ravenclaws I'm going to sit with Anastasia and I'm sure you want to sit with the redhead boy, Raphael right?"

Teddy immediately brightened at the mention of Raphael, "Yeah of course whatever you want. But then you'll have to introduce me to Anastasia."

"Only if you introduce me to Raphael." She smiled back cheekily.

"Deal." Teddy replied. "But I think for now we should head up for bed. It's getting late."

"Yeah I completely agree. Night Teddy."

"Night Aria." He repeated.

"Oh just call me Aria. I like it better that way." She asked with a slight remnant of her previous shyness.

"Night then Aria." He immediately corrected. The two parted ways to their separate dorms.

Teddy found that he had slept much better that night then the previous two.

 **September 4** **th** **2009**

The Hufflepuffs began their morning in much the same manner as the last two, purposely not mentioning their conversation from the previous day's lunch and Teddy's ability. Aria and Teddy sat next together at the breakfast table and chatted quietly together whilst the others merely raised their eyebrows at the newfound friendship. Neither one had been very sociable before. Maybe they were meant to be friends.

"We have our first Defence lesson today, and it's a double lesson too. Slytherins again." Aria said to Teddy. "They seemed pretty alright, much different to some of the stuff I heard from my mum."

"Your mum?" Teddy asked. It hit him that he didn't know that much about Aria other than that she was a half-blood.

"She was a student here in the 80s, a Ravenclaw. Started right when the First Wizarding War was at its peak. There were a lot of incidents with the Slytherins and muggle-borns, especially in her first and second years before the war ended."

"That must have been horrible. I can't even imagine what it would have been like in those peak years, when the hate was at its hate." Teddy replied.

"Me neither. I think that seeing that stuff when she was young really scared her.. When the Second Wizarding began the 90s she was so scared that my dad would be targeted as a muggle that she convinced him to move to Greece where his family's from for a while. That's when they had me. I don't think they would have had a kid in Britain during the Second War." Said Aria.

"I don't think my parents planned on having me either if that makes you feel better." Teddy tried to reassure her.

Aria smiled in response, " I don't think anyone in our year was planned. You have to be pretty crazy to have a kid in the middle of that."

"Yeah you would be." Teddy said quietly. An awkward silence passed over them, the first since their conversation from yesterday. When Teddy could bear it no longer he mumbled, "So your dad's a muggle. How is like having a parent from each world?"

"It's amazing actually." Aria spoke surprisingly in an excited voice, "I sort of get the best of both worlds. I love the muggle world as much as the Wizarding. They sort of have their own magic, being able to create in the way that they do. All their inventions are really something else!"

"I can't argue with that. Some of the stuff that they've come up with…Wizards could even dream of it." Teddy replied earnestly.

"Do you have any muggle relatives?" Aria inquired.

"My mum's dad, who I named after, was a muggle-born. My dad's mum was also a muggle but both they all died a long time ago." Teddy replied.

"I'm so sorry." Aria said quietly.

"Don't be. Most of them were old when they died, natural deaths. Except I guess my mum's dad. He died during the war. Targeted like your mum thought your dad would be. Guess it was a good thing they left for Greece after all."

"Guess so." Aria murmured.

"When did they return to Britain, and do you remember Greece? My godfather once took me on a holiday there in the summer when I was young. It was beautiful."

"It is." Aria smiled, "We came back when I was three but went back on a couple holidays during the summer to visit my grandparents. I love it there. Much better weather than here by a mile."

"Can't disagree with that." Teddy laughed, "Do you speak any Greek." 

"A bit, but I forgotten a lot. It makes for a very interesting phone calls with my grandparents. I always forget words and spend ages trying to remember how to say them while they wait on the other end confused."

Teddy laughed in response as the bell chimed signalling them to go to their first period. He and Aria immediately got up, eager for their first defence lessons. They rushed in front of the other Hufflepuffs and quickly made their way to the classroom to find that they were the first ones there.

Their professor was already there. He had a certain scruffiness about him. He was unshaven, had messy hair and noticeably scars running up along his arms. Teddy knew a bit about him from what his godfather had told him. Alaric Holt was an American, an accomplished and famed auror in his younger days before a dark wizard had tragically killed his fiancé. After that he caught and made sure that said wizard was imprisoned for he life, he had decided on an early retirement and a move to Britain for a change in scenery. A couple of years ago he had been offered the Defence job after a rather old wizard had retired. He soon accepted and had been here ever since. But the murder of his fiancé still haunted him to this day.

Teddy found that it was rather difficult to look the man in his eyes. Teddy had known people who were haunted by the deaths of loved ones all his life but it never got easier to be with. They just reminded him too much of what he had lost himself.

However, as Teddy looked over to Aria who wondrously gazed up to their Professor it was cleared that she had no idea about his past. She smiled brightly at him, which he surprisingly returned with as much mirth. Teddy had expected a rather gruff, no nonsense man, instead of this seemingly kinder man.

Teddy also smiled as his new Professor and was too rewarded with one in turn, as he and Aria took their seats. Soon after their fellow Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins soon joined them. Teddy didn't miss the look Elektra threw him as she saw him and Aria seated once again together. He pretended he didn't notice. It was fourth day and he already had too much drama. At least it was Friday, he thought, he'd have the whole weekend to himself without their staring.

He quickly took the role before launching right into the

"Morning class. As you may or may not know I am Professor Holt, your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor…" Holt said before going on about the importance of safety in the class due to unfortunate amount of incidents in students hexing each other as a part of a prank, an argument or whatever else they managed to get into.

The class really picked up when he announced that they'd start their practical component off with a simple spell.

"We'll start of simple." Holt announced. "Well practices a common defensive spell used in duelling." That got everyone excited. Any mention of duelling caused immediate interest. Holt continued, "It is called the smokescreen spell. Can anyone tell me how it could be used effectively in a duel."

The class immediately faltered at the question. It wasn't that they didn't know the answer but many, including Teddy, were too shy to do so.

The silence was deafening until finally a Slytherin, Fiona, he thought her name was, put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Young?"

"Well because of the smoke it would be harder for your opponent to accurately aim spells at you." She answered.

"Indeed Miss Young. Five points to Slytherin and an extra one if you can tell me its incantation." Said Holt.

"Fumos." She answered once more, this time much more confident.

"Correct again. Another point to Slytherin." Holt continued, "Now as Miss Young was saying it is used defensively to make it harder for your opponent to aim spells at you. It's best used if the user is duelling far more offensively; that is hiding, casting shield charms etc. If used incorrectly it could disadvantage you by making it difficult to see and even for you to aim accurately as well. Luckily it doesn't affect your breathing so it is quite safe to do so in the classroom. Though it may become a little murky once most of you have gotten the hang of it." Holt finished.

Teddy had seen the spell been cast once or twice when he was younger but of course never in a duel. He grew more excited by the second at the thought of trying it out.

"Now then wands out. The wand motion is a simple spiral. Copy me if you will _. "_ Holt announced.

There was a quick scrambling for wands by the class hurried to perform the spell. Most eagerly copied their teacher whilst a few did so reluctantly. Perhaps they weren't a fan of smoke, Teddy thought.

"Now that you all have the gist of the wand motion repeat the incantation after me, but do not use your wand. Ready now? _Fumos."_

"Fumos." The class immediately chanted.

"Good there was no mispronunciations. My first year a boy kept thinking it was _lumos._ Remember that is a different spell with a very different purpose. Anyways I think you all more than ready to try it out for yourselves. Pick up your wands; repeat the wand motion and incantation after me. Ready? _Fumos."_ Holt said, immediately causing smoke to exit out from his wand.

The same couldn't be said for the class. Unsurprisingly not a single a student managed the spell on the first try. They were getting used to that from there other classes.

"No matter." Holt said, "Very rarely does any get nearly any spell right on the first try. Let's try again. Wands ready and _Fumos._ "

" _Fumos."_ Teddy chanted along with his class. To his shock a few puffs of smoke emerged from his wand. A little to his left Fiona Young had achieved the same thing, admittedly with bigger puffs than his. They were seemingly the only ones in the class to do so as the rest of them looked on in awe. Great, Teddy thought, more stares. At least this was because of something good, he reasoned.

"Excellent Mr Lupin and Miss Young. Ten points a piece to Hufflepuff and Slytherin for being to the first to perform the spell. With more practice you'll achieve an even better outcome. Now then class lets follow Mr Lupin's and Miss Young's example and again try the spell. Ready? _Fumos._ "

This continued on for the rest of the class. The next person to perform the spell was Teddy's fellow Hufflepuff Tamara. She earned five points for being the third person to do so. On the fourth try Aria correctly performed the spell as did Nikolas Mencher, which for whatever reason unnerved Teddy. Most of the class correctly performed it in the next two turns whilst Teddy continue to perfect the spell, and by the end of it he was performing to a very high standard, almost mastering it. No one but Fiona and surprisingly Aria matched him.

To combat the layer of thick, white smoke that engulfed the class Holt would perform the counter spell at the end of each try, immediately causing the smoke to dissipate. They would be learning the counter spell next Holt told them much to their relief.

After their double Defence lesson lunch was a loud affair as all the Hufflepuffs chatted on excitedly about the class, with the exception of Jane who was one of the last to perform it and was noticeably dejected.

Teddy was tempted to cheer her up with the funny faces that he used on Lily but thought better of it seeing how he was in the most crowded place in the school. He couldn't stand to be stared at once again.

After lunch they had another double lesson, this time with the Ravenclaws; Potions once again. After the Slughorn fiasco Teddy was dreading it.

He took a seat once again with Raphael whilst Aria sat next to her Ravenclaw friend Anastasia. He remembered how they agreed to each introduce to the other's friend. Teddy made a mental note to do so after class.

To Teddy's relief the class passed on without Slughorn overly praising Teddy, since there wasn't any practical to do so. Taking notes had never been so fun, Teddy thought.

After class he led Raphael to Aria to introduce.

"You must be Raphael Lopez." She said in a voice that resembled the shy Aria from earlier. "I'm Aria Dimopolous. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too. I already know Anastasia though so no need for introduction there."

"We sit next to each other in Defence and Transfiguration." Anastasia clarified before turning to him, "I'm Anastasia White"

"Teddy Lupin." He replied before shooting her a wide smile, "So how do you Aria know each other?" Teddy asked.

"We actually live in the same neighbourhood. As one of the few wizarding families in Tenbury Wells our families sort of stuck together. We've known each other since we were seven." Aria replied before asking, "So how did you two know each other?"

"We actually met on the train to Hogwarts. I'm a muggle-born so I didn't exactly grow up with other wizards." Raphael replied. "Not quite as long of a friendship as you two but we're getting there."

"I whole-heartedly believe in you to do so." Anastasia told them before asking Teddy, "I know you're probably sick and tired of people asking you this but I heard you're a Metamorphugus and well is there anyway you could maybe demonstrate something?"

"Of course I would be happy too. It's always fun to do so as long as I get it right." He told Anastasia causing her to become very excited. Now what should he do? He was rather tired of changing his hair colour? Maybe his nose shape? As long as he did it right nothing bad would happen.

He concentrated very and immediately he changed his nose to a duck bill causing them all to laugh in an amusement.

"I didn't know you could also do that!" Aria exclaimed. "It's amazing."

"I didn't do it before just in case I got it wrong. It's the fourth day, I don't already want to be taken to the hospital wing."

"Mate that it is really cool." Raphael laughed.

"Have you ever completed changed your face to someone else's?" Anastasia asked.

"Not completely. I'm still working on that. I almost did once last summer to scare my god brother James by turning him into him but I got his eyes wrong. I think I scared myself a little so I quickly changed back. Everybody else was laughing since he nearly wet himself. But I haven't tried it since then and I'm not really in a rush to do so." Teddy answered honestly.

"Yeah wouldn't want your face to get stuck like that. There's this muggle children's book that still haunts me about a boy who was making silly faces and when the wind changed direction it got stuck that way. For a whole month I kept my face as neutral as possible because I was so scared it would happen to me." Said Raphael.

"What kind of books do muggles read?" Anastasia asked incredulously.

"Well I wouldn't judge. Wizards tell kids stories about Death." Aria reasoned.

"You what?" Raphael asked horrified. They all laughed at his expression while he looked on confused.

For Teddy _The Tale of the_ _Three Brothers_ was one of the most common bedtime stories he heard. It was only later on that he realised the significance of it. He supposed that the all stories of the war had started as a bedtime story. Back then he was told through stories about brave knights fighting off the wicked monsters. He later grew up and realised that these stories were true and the brave knights were actually apart of his family. The younger kids were also being told that way. James' favourite was the one when Sir Henry and Lady Helena rescued the honourable Padfoot. Albus loved the one when Sir Henry had destroyed the killer basilisk and the wicked Riddle. Lily preferred their earliest adventure, when Sir Henry, Lady Helena and Sir Roonil ( a joke he'd later learn), had made it through a series of puzzles for Sir Henry to thwart the wicked Riddle and his minion Quigley. It admittedly took Teddy a rather long time to realise who the stories had been about even with the name hints. But there was never one point he had outright realised the truth, rather gradually understanding it.

"You alright Teddy?" Raphael asked breaking his thoughts that he had been evidently lost in.

"Yeah I'm fine but we should probably start heading back to our common rooms." Teddy quickly replied as the others gazed questioningly at him. Thankfully they all agreed and soon enough Teddy was back in the warm and comforting Hufflepuff room.

He slept well that night again. Harry had once told him that without his friends he never would have made it through his first week. Teddy found himself whole-heartedly agreeing.

 **A/N: There is actually a smokescreen spell with the incantation** _ **fumos**_ **according to .com if anyone wanted to know.**


End file.
